Sunstarbcool55
User, Sunstarbcool55 joined ROBLOX on 6/12/2012. He made a new account, which is now his main one. Sunstar used to be active in war clans. (Some acknowledged clans he was in, Veloxic Empire, Corsus Legion, Skilled Force, The Ares Clan) After two years, he decided to quit his life of sword fighting and grew an inspiration to role-play. He officially joined PMS on June 28th, 2015, debuting his first character, Lloyd later on in Andrigi's RP, The Adventures of Andy. Road to Adminship It took a while for Sunstar to get trusted, on his first three days, Sunstar had been spectating, since he joined at the end of SuperMarioRP's(Second_Treasure) RP, Super Mario Doctrine. He usually spent his time trying to fit in with the others by coming up with lack-luster characters or even random side characters. It took him several weeks to create bonds with the certain active role-players at the time. In August, he attempted to host an action roleplay that took place on a ship during a storm leaving the heroes stranded but, not only was it a failure but it would become the first step in hosting. During the Winter, Sunstar created many bonds with the admins and role-players alike and was able to create his first successful RP, "Super Mario Dimensions" (Which went through many name variations). This RP, introduced characters like, Sunstar, Cosmet and even villains which would lead to inspiration to bring back. His first villain OCs were, Skulltar(Introduced in Omega Trance), Charmine(Introduced in Super Mario Dimensions, but got a re-debut in The Time Embassy) and Alpha(Introduced in the unsuccessful RP, Rise of Alpha, but got a re-debut in Super Mario Crusade). After Super Mario Dimensions, Sunstar was able to host many roleplays such as, Light's Uprising and Super Mario Legends Rewritten which was eventually cancelled after the first arc. 2015-2016 was a good year for him. In the late 2016s, Sunstar was one out of the third admin candidates, with the most active players(GeladoSorvetado and piplupx1234). GeladoSorvetado was able to obtain his admin test and Sun did not due to controversial topics. Three months later he became an admin candidate and earned his admin title on June 14th, 2017. He later became 'Co Owner,' but was stripped of his role after a fair admin election took place giving the role to admin: GeladoSorvetado, but still tries his best to be a helpful admin. Admin Skills Positives: Sunstar actively attends PMS, to help out members in need, solve arguments between two players and he is fair. He also actively builds new map locations for the community to enjoy and adds new morphs if he finds anything. He tries anything to protect members who are receiving admin abuse. Edit: Also adds in new maps daily. Partakes in rants. Negatives: Causes slight arguments from mistakes he makes but accepts them and apologizes for them. Major RPS * Super Mario Dimensions * Light's Uprising * Injustice Between Fates * Super Mario Crusade Trilogy * The Time Embassy * The Emporer's Key * Chronoverse(Cancelled) Category:Users Category:Admins